


Running on Empty

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The aftermath of an Event like Dr. Nefarious’ defeat is never a pretty thing for those poor, unfortunate souls who picked the wrong side.





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Based (somewhat) on [this rambling mess of an idea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666224/chapters/38780186)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The aftermath of an Event like Dr. Nefarious’ defeat is never a pretty thing for those poor, unfortunate souls who picked the wrong side.

Trevor’s seen it first-hand before. 

Knows how everyone will turn a blind eye to any incidents that might befall Dr. Nefarious’ people now that she‘s been put in her place by the so-called heroes of this great city.

Trevor watches his fellow henchman being led away in cuffs in varying degrees of bruised and battered. Doesn’t keep count of how many of them trip over nothing to run into walls. The ones who hit their head because they forget to duck when they’re put inside the transport vehicles. 

Little incidents and accidents no one will look twice at when the dust settles because they were on the losing side of this battle and it’s the least they deserve after everything they’ve done.

Still, Trevor’s head comes around when he hears a voice raised in anger. Familiar bark and growl he knows well after running into the owner of that voice in the past.

“The fuck are you idiots doing?”

He’s never been one to beat around the bush, play nice, Detective Jones. 

Seems like a blunt object kind of guy. Brute force his way through whatever obstacles get in his way, but Trevor knows better. 

Trevor doesn’t dare smile, goodness no. Not when a behemoth of a man is gripping his arm tight, all brutish treatment and blatant dislike, but Trevor enjoys the show all the same.

Watches the uniforms and lower ranking cops fall into line when Detective Jones gets a good look around, eyes narrowing as they land on Trevor and his not so little friend.

“Detective Jones,” Trevor says. “Long time no see.”

He can see Jones’ disdain, an almost physical thing as the man looks him over. Eyes flitting to the bruiser’s hand as he tugs Trevor back a step. (Heel, boy.)

“You again,” Jones says, like Trevor is single-handedly responsible for every bad day he’s ever had or will have in his life.

There is some irony here, he supposes.

Detective Jones is one of the people Trevor’s known the longest since coming to Achievement City all those years ago.

Back then Detective Jones had been a fresh-faced police academy graduate in his little uniform solving crimes and making the city a better place.

And Trevor - 

Well.

Trevor started in this life young, didn’t he.

Came to Achievement City with his very first supervillain. 

The disgruntled sort who’d had enough of being stepped on and decided he’d had enough. Put that engineering degree to use and built some death machines that weren’t nearly as effective as he’d hoped they’d be. (Trevor’s own engineering degree saw to that, although that’s a secret he hasn’t shared with anyone else. Sabotage is something people don’t take kindly to, might hold a grudge over.)

Trevor tried to go legit after that. Find himself a nice little job and keep his head down, but it hadn’t been that simple. (The job market isn’t great for former henchman, and supervillains are always hiring.)

“Just lucky, guess,” Trevor chirps, doing his best not to wince when the bruiser tightens his grip at his show of disrespect. 

Jones is a sharp one, though. Sees the discomfort Trevor can’t fully hide after a day as long as this one’s proven to be.

“I’ve got him, you help Davis get this group back to the station for booking” Jones says, teeth bared when the bruiser doesn’t immediately relinquish Trevor to him.

The bruiser’s got enough brain cells knocking around in his skull to know better than to challenge the good detective. Grumbles about proper procedure, but given what’s Detective Jones caught these bright people doing...

Well.

Detective Jones isn’t the coddling sort, but there’s nothing personal in his touch as he takes charge of Trevor. 

Gentle pressure of his hand around Trevor’s arm as he escorts him to an unmarked sedan parked nearby instead of the hulking police transports the rest of Dr. Nefarious’ henchmen are being loaded into.

He can see Jeremy leaning against the car. Downturn to his mouth as he sees Trevor, so very shocked at seeing him without his shadow nearby. 

“I do hope you’re not expecting to pry secrets out of me, detectives,” Trevor says, batting his eyes at them like a good southern belle. “These lovely lips of mine are sealed.”

“Jesus fuck, Trevor,” Jeremy mutters as Detective Jones hands Trevor over to his rookie. “Could you not?”

Trevor chokes on a laugh. Something too damn close to bitterness clawing its way up out of that tangle of ugliness deep down in his chest.

“No,” he says, tipping Jeremy a smile and a saucy little wink. “Don’t think I can.”

Jeremy sighs, something sad in his eyes, hand a gentle pressure on the top of Trevor’s head as he helps him duck his head on the way into the back of the car.

Jeremy...lingers.

Stands there watching Trevor with this look on his face.

Nothing as simple as mere disappointment. 

Not with their history. (The fact Jeremy’s in Achievement City at all.)

Trevor catches movement behind Jeremy, attention moving to the broken skyline Dr. Nefarious and the goody-goods left behind after their vicious battle. The search and rescue teams digging through the rubble hoping to find survivors.

Trevor’s not beyond feeling guilt or regret, _shame_ , for his part in things, goodness no. 

It’s just so much easier to shove those feelings down deep in chest where they can get acquainted with his anger and bitterness and general unpleasantness to revisit another day.

“Get the fuck in the car or I’m leaving you behind, rookie!” Detective Jones yells, ever the considerate one.

Jeremy rolls his eyes, mouth ticking up into this particular little smile as he shuts Trevor’s door and makes his way around to the passenger seat.

Trevor settles himself as comfortable as he can as Detective Jones pulls the car in traffic and lets the easy give and take of the conversation between the good detectives wash over him. 

Tries, much as he can, not to think too hard on his future holds in stock for him now, because he’s used up too many second chances as it is.


End file.
